An Afternoon Surprise
by Fangirl257
Summary: After a long day, Maura surprises Jane with a sexy surprise.


My leg bounces with nerves as I wait for my strong willed detective to return home from work. Cases were slim today so I left early to prepare as surprise that will knock Jane's socks off. I have been wanting to plan something for awhile now and I figured today was as good as any. It is not often that I can be home in enough time before Jane to look sexy for her. Jane would still love me if I wore a trash bag, which I would never, but there are still times I want to get her wet from across the room. So here I sit, in a chair, in front of the door. A rob hangs open, just enough to cover my pump breasts, but give her a wonderful view of my bare abdomen. My lower body is clad in crotch-less panties and red 'fuck me' pumps. My hair is lightly tossed and fresh make-up has been applied. I always feel beautiful, but right now I feel sexy as hell.

I hear keys rattle and the doorknob starts to turn. When my eyes land on my girlfriend, I see the defeat in her eyes that normally comes after long hours of paperwork. Slowly and seductively, I uncross my legs,

"Good evening, Detective." A smirk graces my face as Jane stops dead in her track.

Her eyes look at me up and down, stopping at panties. I watch as she tries to form words, but nothing is said. She clears her throat and makes another attempt at talking. I laugh and shake my head. Getting up, I sashay over to her, my rob falling open for her to see my breasts. Her pupils dilate as she ogles my newly uncovered flesh. When I get close to her, she puts her hands on my hips, tugging me close. My hands go to her covered abs, sliding ever so slowly up to wrap around her neck. Jane pulls me into a fevered kiss and I return it with just as much passion. When she releases my lips, our foreheads rest together.

"Well, isn't this a great welcome home." Jane laughs and gives me another peck on the lips.

"I wanted to surprise you." I answer her.

"And what a surprise it is." She moves to kiss my neck and I hum in agreement.

"Why don't you go sit back down in that chair, Maura." Her husky voice vibrates against my neck.

I nod my head and untangle from her grasp. As I walk back to the chair, I push my robe off and it lands on the floor. I hear Jane grunt behind me. A soft chuckle leaves my vocal cords. When I sit down, I cross my legs out of instinct.

"No, Maura, spread your legs." Jane commands in a voice normally saved for the suspects she is interrogates. When that tone is brought into the bedroom, I know my night is about to get good.

Doing as I am told, I spread my legs. I know that I am wet. This is not how a meant for tonight to go. It was supposed to be about Jane, but as I watch her undo the buttons on her shirt and expose her abs to me, I decided that I do not mind in the slightest. She eyes me with hunger. When her eyes drop to my folds, I see her lick her lips. She quickly removes her pants and drops to her knees. Her hands run up my legs and soon her lips follow. Jane bites me slightly on my thigh and a gasp escapes my mouth. When I look down, Jane looks up at me. She takes in a deep breath, smelling my arousal. Her eyes flutter shut and she leans in for her first swipe through my folds. I wrap her hair in my hands as I push her into me. Her tongue swirls around my clit and she sucks it into her mouth. Jane brings her arms up to wrap around my thighs. She scoots me forward and really dives in. I bring up my own hand and squeeze my breast. A loud moan escapes me. When Jane thrusts her tongue into me, her name slips from my lips in a scream and I give her hair a tug. This excites a moan from Jane, but it does not deter her from her mission. I can feel my orgasm approaching and so can Jane. She hooks my legs over her shoulders and sucks my clit into her mouth. My body goes rigid and my orgasm takes hold. Screams echo off the walls as I cum. Jane does not let up as she brings me down from my high. When I finally come down, Jane plants a soft kiss on my clit and looks up at me, my juices glistening off her face. I watch as she licks her lips.

"Fuck, you are amazing." I gasp out as I try to catch my breath.

"I always like it when I can make that word fall from your lips." She smirks.

I bring her lips up to mine, tasting myself on her. "Well then you must feel proud often, Detective, because as I have expressed before, you my love have a very talented mouth."

"Well how about my very talented mouth and I take you upstairs for round two?" Jane asks as she cocks her head.


End file.
